The invention relates to a trowel with a handle, having a blade and a mount, provided thereon, for the handle, wherein the mount is fastened on the blade by a fastening section, has a spacer section and is inserted in an opening of the handle by an insertion section.
A trowel of this type is known in the prior art. Merely by way of example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,941 or 5,522,111. In these documents, the mount for the handle is fastened on the blade by a fastening section. The fastening section continues into a spacer section. In the case of the smoothing trowel presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,111, the fastening section is configured as a rib which extends essentially over the entire length of the blade. The spacer section projects approximately at right angles from the fastening section. Fastened at the end of the spacer section is the handle, which extends approximately parallel to the rib. The handle is connected to the mount by means of an insertion section. In the case of the prior art, the insertion section is designed as a tang which projects through the handle, in the longitudinal direction of the latter, and is fastened to the handle by an end-side nut. The insertion section projects approximately at right angles from the spacer section.
Furthermore, Utility Model 18 75 730 discloses a smoothing trowel in which a tang passes through a handle. A similar smoothing trowel is known from DE 35 40 565 A1. A tang passes through the handle in this document too. Positioned in the end region of the handle is a plug-on neck with laterally projecting wings for thumb support.
The object of the invention is to provide a trowel of the introductory-mentioned type in order, while maintaining the use advantages achieved by the measures of the prior art, to ensure more straightforward assembly and production.